Nejiko
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: We all know how girly Hyuuga Neji is...but what happens when he turns into a girl? How long can he..err..she pull off the act saying she's Neji's longlost sister? Will Neji's team find out? Who turned him into a girl in the first place? LeeFemNeji NejiTen
1. Chapter One: Girly Man!

Chapter One: Girly Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, things would be different...

* * *

**Ah, it's me, S.E...again. Yes, yes, I know I should be working on my other fics, but I had this great idea! Neji turning into a girl! Yeah...**

**Some OOCness. Hey, wouldn't you freak if you turned into a girl (or boy)? Hm, I thought so. Since we don't see Hanabi that much, I can't exactly make her perfect. Hey, at least I tried!**

**I'm open to anything you throw at me -gets hit by a car- Well...maybe not automobiles, but you get the point.**

**Now...on with the fic! Remember, no flames!**

**

* * *

**"Hn?" a voice groggily said as the person awoke from their slumber. 

"Another day…ugh…" the voice said unhappily, not wanting to go on.

"Neji-nii-san! T-time for breakfast!" quietly yelled Hyuuga Hinata, a shy, blue-black haired girl.

"Coming!" Neji yelled.

Silence.

"Neji-nii-san, is there s-s-something w-wrong with your…v-voice?" she asked.

"What do you-WHAT!"

In the very large mirror located in Neji's room, stood Hyuuga Neji. Err…a girlish form of him.

"AAAAAAGH!" Neji screamed in a girly voice.

"Neji?"

"Uhh…" Neji was quite alarmed at this.

As if Neji couldn't have gotten any girlier, now he had breasts and a high pitched voice. How could he explain it to Hiashi? No…how was he a freaking girl?

"Ah no!...," Neji shrieked, "What's wrong with me? I'm so…"

"Did your brush get stuck in your hair again?" Hanabi rudely yelled.

Neji wasn't the one to go berserk, but it's not everyday you turn into a girl.

"What should I do?...hmm…!" He-er- she grabbed a shirt he usually wore and looked for pants.

"Eek! Too big! Am I really that fat?" Neji commented.

Neji frantically looked.

_Do girls freak out over every small thing?_ His mind apparently didn't change gender.

"HURRY UP!" Hanabi screeched.

Neji, having no more ideas, slipped on the smallest pair of pants and swished down the stairs to breakfast.

"About time Neji- Neji!" Hiashi observed his nephew. Hinata looked shocked.

"Uhhh….I…." Neji was at a loss for words.

"What I miss? Oh my god! Neji turned into a girl! I knew it would happen!" Hanabi was amazed while Neji pouted.

"Neji-nii-san?..." Hinata didn't know what to say.

"You look fat!"

"Shut up!" Neji growled at Hanabi.

Hiashi was still thinking.

"Apparently…you have been struck with a jutsu…but why? And who…?" Hiashi said out loud.

"Why me? Why am I so dramatic! I can't stay this way" Neji said.

"He-er….Neji's right…" Hinata said, quietly, not wanting to upset her father.

"I'm going to speak to the Hokage…you…Neji…will not go training today. Not until….I figure out a way," Hiashi left the Hyuuga manor, leaving the three alone.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"Not go training?" Neji yelled.

"It's been three hours, and NOW you're noticing?" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Neji-nii-san…perhaps you can…try to find…new clothes…" Hinata barely spoke audibly, but Neji heard.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Neji demanded.

"You look fat!"

"H-Hanabi…please…" Hinata said to her younger sister.

"It's true!"

Neji hated this. Why him? Why?

"Neji…I have a skirt….it might fit you…I hope…" Even Hinata knew deep down Neji was a itty bitty chubby.

"No way!"

"FAT!"

Neji, not wanting to be insulted at by Hanabi, grumpily followed Hinata to her room.

"You…c-can stay out…I'll g-go find it, Neji-nii-san…" Hinata closed the door on the poor boy-girl as Neji waited outside.

_How will I explain this to anyone? …Nobody must know…_

It was a couple seconds later and Hinata had in her hands, a blue skirt.

"Do you have anything that's not blue?" Neji asked, not wanting to wear a skirt.

"Please…" she said.

Neji looked at it and snatched it and walked to his room.

_Poor Neji…I hope he doesn't tear my skirt…it's my favorite…_

_

* * *

_

S.E.: I liked it!

Chi: It sucks. Period.

Natasha: That's not nice!

Chi: -looks at job resume- Who said anything about being nice?

S.E.: -sigh- Chi...you idiot...


	2. Chapter Two: The Name is Hyuuga Nejiko

Chapter Two: The Name is Hyuuga Nejiko

Dis-a-claimer- Dammit, if I owned Naruto, there would be TWO Nejis. Yay Nejis!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about me going AWOL, but I don't feel like explaining. Just look on my profile if you wanna know. Anyway, I had enough time to type Chapter 2, and to make up, it's longer than I thought! Yay! So...uhh...enjoy!**

**Of course there might be a bit OOCness, but don't blame me. **

**If you have ideas where this should go (My mind is drawing a blank here) lemme know! Sayonara! And enjoy!

* * *

**

Neji was downstairs, wearing Hinata's blue skirt and his regular shirt. He was poking at his bowl of noodles.

"So…uhh…what should be your name?" Hanabi sarcastically said.

Neji pouted. Why was all this freaky stuff happening to him? Er…her.

"Neji is perfectly fine."

"No it's not, baka. If you want to keep the whole girl thing under control, you have to lie! Duh!"

Neji did another 'I-don't-wanna-do-this face' and folded his arms.

"How about…Yumi?"

"No."

"Haruko?"

"No."

"Shiho?"

"No. If I'm going to have a name, it might as well be close to mine," said Neji, stubbornly.

"How about Fatso? That's close enough," Hanabi was clearly having fun.

Death stare.

"…Nejiko?" Hanabi said as her last resort. She personally liked Fatso better.

"Hnph. Fine," Neji pouted.

After that ordeal was done, Neji stomped back to his room.

_Whoever turned me into a girl WILL pay for this, and I'll make sure of that...but I have to find out who did it…why am I repeating myself?_

Neji shook his head to get out of the thoughts and looked at himself in the mirror.

"My hair…it's longer! More to brush-er- take care of!" Neji grabbed one of his many, many, many brushes and started to, of course, brush his hair.

"Neji-nii-san, I-I'm back…" Hinata opened the door as she walked in.

"This early?" Hanabi asked her.

"Well, I wanted t-to check on Neji-,"

"Nejiko! His name is Nejiko!"

"Oh," Hinata responded.

"Of course I offered him the name Fatso but I had to resort to Nejiko…" Hanabi explained.

"Where's Neji-uh- Nejiko?" Hinata wasn't used to calling Neji Nejiko. But then again, she wasn't used to Neji being a girl.

"Upstairs. Brushing his hair, no shock at that," Hanabi rolled her eyes and left Hinata.

Hinata lightly walked upstairs and knocked on Neji's door.

"Yes?" Neji's annoyed voice came out.

"Uhhh…h-how are you, _Nejiko_?" Hinata tried to keep the giggles to herself.

"…Fine. Now why did you ask me that?"

"I-I hope you are not too u-upset about your plight," Hinata already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally calm with the fact I'M A GIRL!" Neji roared.

Oh yeah, she knew the answer.

"Umm…Neji…you a-are s-starting to really s-sound like one…" Hinata sighed.

"Don't remind me! Hmph!" Nejiko said in a huff.

Deciding not to upset the distressed girl-boy, Hinata left for her room and started to read a book.

_Hinata's right. If this continues on…my mind will be taken over by the opposite gender!

* * *

_

Neji thought about that and then after brushing forty hundred times, left for downstairs to see if Hiashi arrived. Sure enough, Hiashi was there.

"Neji, I have spoken with the Hokage. They are currently looking up what could have- and who could have- changed you. Until they can find out who did this to you, you must keep this quiet. Now, how to get you into training…"

"I have a name. Nejiko. I hope you understand why," Neji said eloquently, but at the same time, sounded like his old self. But girlier.

Hiashi sighed for a while and thought and thought. Meanwhile, Neji was fixing himself a glass of water. Fancy water.

"How about this: You are Neji's long lost sister."

Neji couldn't believe this man. That would never work. Even Lee, who he thought was inferior to him, would figure out.

"That's absurd. Completely dumb!" Neji stuck his nose in the air.

Hiashi noticed his girlish pose.

"That, or you stay here like you're under house arrest and not leave," he said plainly.

Neji thought. If he was really in a bad mood, he would have picked the house arrest-like one. But he liked kicking the crud out of Lee. To him, that was considered 'fun'.

"I hate you. If this doesn't work, I'll hate you more than…hate!" Lame threat. But in Neji language, it meant 'all right'.

"You'll start being Nejiko, long lost sister…tomorrow."

_I hope this works_, Hiashi thought as he left the girl-boy alone.

* * *

S.E.: Phew. Thank god it's done -collapses-

Chi: Oh my god! She's DEAD!

Natasha: No, she's tired.

Chi: That's what they ALL say!


	3. Chapter Three: Princess of Priss

Chapter Three: Princess of Priss

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. I...uhhh...just own the name Nejiko!**

**

* * *

**

**Whoa. God knows how long it's been since I updated -sweatdrop- Sorry! First I was grounded, then I got writers block for this story. I know, you're angry. Hit me with lawyers, cooks and blueberry pie AFTER you read chapter three. So haha!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Neji awoke the next morning, just like yesterday. Only as a girl. Again. He put on another shirt and Hinata's skirt and black shorts underneath. 

"I'm leaving, good-bye," Neji shouted angrily as he left.

"B-bye Nejiko-nii-san!" Hinata said bye.

Neji walked out to where he, Tenten, Gai and Lee usually met. Out of all the people to end up together, he hated his team. Maito Gai was creepy, out of style and had this horrific haircut and fuzzy eyebrows that secretly scared Neji. Lee was like his mini-clone but younger and not as neurotic. Wait, except for the fact he had this stalker-like crush on a girl named Haruno Sakura. And then there was Tenten. She wasn't creepy or ugly or neurotic, but Neji knew very little of her. Either way, Neji still hated his messed up team. He sat on a log and started to stretch his arms.

"Are you lost?" Tenten, with her two buns on her head, appeared out of nowhere and peered at Neji.

"No. I'm waiting for Gai-sensei-,"

_Crap. I need to pretend I don't know. Does Gai know? I don't want to explain to that waste of space._

Tenten raised a brow.

"And exactly who are you?"

Neji turned around, surprising Tenten.

"Oh my god…" Tenten dropped her jaw a little bit.

"What?" Neji snapped.

"You…you look like…" she was still amazed.

"My brother? I guess so. Now stop gawking at me like I have a zit!"

_Did I even know that word? Uh oh. My mind…_

"Neji never told me he had…a sister…"

"Well, I am. I'm his long lost sister."

_Hiashi, this is your worst idea yet. Just like the time you made eat…ice cream!_

Tenten was confused and Neji knew she was a bit suspicious.

"What's your name?"

"Nejiko. Now where's the others?"

Tenten fixed her hair and replied,

"Dunno."

The two sat in silence until two people came zooming up.

"Gai-sensei! Look! It's Tenten and…and…" Lee in his bowl cut and spandex, pointed to where Neji was.

"Huh? Oh my gosh! NEJI'S BEEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!" Gai screeched.

_Good God. I thought he was an idiot._

"Umm…sensei…and Lee, this is Hyuuga Nejiko. Neji's sister."

Lee widened his eyes. Gai smacked his head.

"Of course! I forgot! Hiashi called me and said Nejiko would be…ohhhh…"

_That was close. He's still an idiot though._

"I'm Rock Lee!" Lee punched the air and smiled. Very big smile.

"I'm Maito Gai!"

Then came Gai's infamous super- bright smile.

_SHING!_

Neji rolled his eyes. Even in a different body, he was used to it.

"Wow, for once, someone didn't go temporarily blind," Tenten muttered.

Neji rolled his eyes again. This was like repeating the first day meeting Gai-sensei but with no hospital fees, no eye patches and no lawsuit.

"Can I just train now? I'm getting extremely bored of this," Neji said.

"Umm…sure?" Gai said, a little surprised how Neji-like Nejiko was.

* * *

News of the finding of Neji's 'long lost' sister Nejiko traveled through the mouths of Konoha faster than the flu. Okay, a bit slower. 

"Did ya hear?"

"Ooh, I heard it's true!"

"Nah, just a rumor."

It was buzzing around fast. The only people who knew the real truth were Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Tsunade. They knew better than to tell, but yet it was hard to keep it secret. Especially for Hanabi.

That evening, when Neji came home, Hiashi approached him.

"Neji, I have bad news."

"Am I staying like this forever?" Neji hoped it wasn't that.

"Yes….and no. I had a meeting with the Godaime today and…well…we think it may be the Hime no jutsu. It kills you painlessly and quietly. Unfortunately, we're having…problems figuring out who could have altered it and who did it."

* * *

S.E.: Hime means...uhhh...can't...remember! 

Chi: Cow? Ballerina? Astronaut?

Natasha: Isn't it fairy, princess or somethin'?

Chi: Is it an astronaut cow who takes ballet?

S.E.: You need to stop watching TV, Chi.

---

_Next time on Nejiko:_

"Lalala! I can't hear you!"

"Shut up! I need some aspirin."

"Sorry. We ran out last week."


	4. Chapter Four: Lalala! I Can't Hear You!

Chapter Four: Lalala! I Can't Hear You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Neji.

* * *

**Hey. It took me awhile but I did it! I didn't know what to do with this fic, but then inspiration hit me -gets hit by a baseball- OWWW! Not like that!**

**Well, that's it. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Neji couldn't sleep. Although everybody was tricked into thinking Nejiko was Neji's 'long lost sister', which, by the way, he still thought it was a stupid idea, and then he STILL didn't know who changed him into a girl. Or why they changed the Hime no jutsu. It made sense. Princess, girl. He was a freaking girl. 

"I have an urge…to write…in a journal..." he spoke randomly. He got out from his bed and searched for an empty notebook and a pencil. After ten minutes, he found a small orange notebook and a red pencil. He opened to the first blank page and he titled it:

_Day One. Eleven-sixteen p.m._

_I am Hyuuga Neji. I am writing in this as a RECORD, not a DIARY. DIARIES are for girls. RECORDS are for men like me. I am now a girl. I'm calm about it now, but I am keeping my anger at a low level. I am now called Hyuuga Nejiko. I hate being a girl. I think less and now I'm going to be like Hinata and the other girls. I hope I don't become a freakish Uchiha fan girl. Unlike Sakura and Ino, Hinata isn't beguiled by Sasuke's looks but she has a crush on Uzumaki Naruto who I HATE BECAUSE HE'S LIKE...SO ANNOYING!_

_See? I'm becoming girlish. I NEED TO BECOME ME AGAIN!_

Neji stopped writing. It would only make him even girlier. This was something he really didn't need. 

"Another day ahead of being a female. Ugh," he said, and then soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Lalala! I can't hear you!" Hanabi screeched at Neji.

"Shut up! I need some aspirin."

"Sorry, we ran out last week," Hanabi stuck out her tongue.

"Gimme that!" Neji chased after Hanabi, who then ran into Hinata coming out of her room.

"Hanabi? Neji-Nejiko?" Hinata looked down at Hanabi, and then saw what Hanabi was grasping in her hand. She blushed. In Hanabi's hand…_was a bra._

"Hanabi! P-please release it," Hinata asked.

Hanabi dropped it but not without adding a sneer and ran off to spread more misery.

"Um…Nejiko? Did…you…_steal my bra_?" Hinata asked, but still keeping a tiny blush on her.

Neji shifted his eyes from side to side.

"Umm…no!" Neji grabbed it quickly and ran to his room.

_I have a weird family_, thought Hinata as she went downstairs.

Neji took off his shirt and tried to hook on the bra. After all, being a girl, he couldn't go braless!

"It looks simple," he muttered. But it wasn't.

"Agh! HOOK ON!" Neji was getting frustrated.

After twenty six tries, it snapped on.

"Hmph," smirked Neji triumphantly. He put his shirt back on and put on his shoes and left for the door.

"Hey Neeejiko! How's your first day of your BRA!" Hanabi teased loudly, knowing it would get on Neji's nerves.

Neji slowly turned his around and gave her an evil glare. Hanabi backed off a little. The Neji glare wasn't pretty.

Neji left the manor and went on his way to meeting with Gai-sensei.

* * *

"Phew. I'm dead tired," Tenten let out a big breath.

"But it's good for you!" Lee said, exclaiming. As always, he was restless.

Neji dragged his feet.

"Hey, Nejiko? Can I ask you a question?" Tenten walked over to Neji.

Neji gave her his attention.

"What is it?" Lee said, being nosy.

Tenten sighed.

"Lee, it's not for you."

"Oh. Oh well! See you tomorrow, Tenten and Nejiko!" Lee waved bye as he walked to his home.

Neji exhaled a sigh of relief. Being around Lee made him feel awkward. Now it was just him and Tenten.

"Umm…Nejiko, since we don't know each other well, how about you come over to my house and uhm…we'll do that thing girls do for fun…what's it called…" Tenten snapped her fingers, trying to remember.

_A sleepover? Tenten is acting most out of character_, Neji thought, puzzled.

"Since when have you been into sleepovers and other girlish things?" Neji blurted out, not realizing what he said.

Tenten gave him a confused look.

"Huh? You think I'm a tomboy?"

_Got to make something up…hmmm.._

"You just look like a girl who would rather work out and train than do sleepovers," Neji stated. He actually spoke the truth. He always knew Tenten as a tomboyish girl who was a weapons prodigy.

"Yeah…well…do you want to or not?" she asked.

_No. I am a male! What if she changed? Egh. I'd be scarred for eternity._

Then his girlish mind took over.

_Oooh! A SLEEPOVER! I love those! We can play Truth or Dare, and makeovers and play Stiff as a Board, Light as a Feather and…_

Neji slapped his forehead. This is why he hated being a girl. But if he could be away from Hanabi's taunting for one night…

"Uhhh…sure."

Tenten gave a little smile.

"Sure. Come over at seven. Bring your sleeping bag. If you didn't bring on when you came here, I have an extra," she explained.

Neji nodded.

"Well…I guess I shall greet you again in three hours," he said.

"Umm…okay."

The two departed.

Neji sighed.

"What have I gotten into?

* * *

S.E.: Heheheh...I've got a big surprise in store.

Chi: At Target?

Natasha: No Chi. She doesn't mean like an actual store...do you?

S.E.: That's the surprise!


	5. Chapter Five: Picture Frames and Cereal

Chapter Five: Picture Frames and Cereal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Bla bla bla. Or Cinnamon Life.

* * *

**I have so many good ideas...heheheh...not telling!

* * *

**

"Neji, are you so sure?" Hiashi asked Neji.

"I want to get away from that annoying pest that you call your daughter," Neji spoke, annoyed.

"Hanabi is a good girl. Now, you do realize you will in in somewhat danger of this...girl finding out."

"She won't, Hiashi."

Hiashi rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But this is disturbing. If you do anything..." Hiashi threatened.

"Hiashi, I'll be fine. Plus, Hanabi's in your Cinnamon Life again," Neji observed the sneaky seven year old grabbing a box of cereal as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"HANABI! THAT'S MY CEREAL!"

_I swear, he can be serious at times but this is just stupid. Who goes crazy over cereal?_

Neji went up to his room and started to pack.

* * *

"If I was a girl...wait, I am. What would I bring?" Neji paced in his room. He had an extra shirt and some black shorts and stole more of Hinata's bras and another blue skirt.

_Bring a stuffed animal! No, no, no! MAKEUP! And-and-and magazines with hot guys-_

"Eck! I'm a male! How can I be thinking about other guys?" Neji shook his body as if the thought had contaminated him in some shape or form.

He put in a blanket and since Tenten had told him she had an extra sleeping bag, he didn't need one to bring. Plus, his old one had stars and moons and pretty purple flowers. It was Hinata's old one. So he claimed.

"Maybe a game?"

"Neeeeeeeejiko! Whatcha doing?" Then came the voice he did NOT want to hear.

"Hanabi..." he growled.

"Ooooh! A sleepover? Where? Wait!" Hanabi stopped.

Neji stared at her.

"You're a guy going to a girl's sleepover? EEEEEW!" Hanabi emphasized the 'eww'.

Neji glared at her now.

"Well, she doesn't know that, now does she?"

"Icky! I'm telling my father!"

"He already knows!" Neji yelled.

"Well, you're still sick. Oh and you forgot your sleeping bag," Hanabi teased.

"It's not mine!" Neji was losing it at a fast rate.

"Whatever, girly man," Hanabi left, leaving a very madgirl-boy in the room.

"Egh...I wonder why they're related tome..."

* * *

It was 6:50 pm. Ten minutes to go. Neji was wearing what he wore earlier and had a small black and orange bag slung on his arm.

"Neji-um- Nejiko?" spoke the quiet voice of Hinata.

"Yes?" he said, being impatient.

"Umm...don't do anything that is...well...u-uh...just...be safe..." Hinata didn't know what to say. She had to admit, Neji going to a girl's sleepover was a bit disturbing.

"Whatever," Neji spoke as he left for Tenten's house.

* * *

It was raining when he went outside. It wasn't rainig hard but it was wet. Neji hated the rain. So he covered his head with the bag and ran to Tenten's.

"I think her house is that...no...is it that one?" Neji looked for a small house.

Sure enough, he found a small house with Tenten outside, waiting for him.

"Nejiko! You're here! Come on in!" she greeted him.

"Nice...to see you...Tenten?" he said rather awkwardly.

Tenten gave Neji a smile and took his hand and went inside.

_She touched my hand...that felt...nice...what? GET OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT! OUT! OUT!_

Neji shook his head once again to rif of that.

When they were inside, Tenten said,

"Well...here it is. My home."

It was a small one story with two bedrooms,a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Not too bad. It was, however, a shack compared to the Hyuuga manor.

"Umm..."

"Here, put your stuff in my room," Tenten lead Neji the way.

Neji opened the door and a light, light pink room came.

_Pink? Pink!_

"Yeah, I know. It's pink but I haven't had time to paint it gold and red lately...so just lay your stuff here and get some food," she said, taking lead to the kitchen.

Neji nodded and almost followed her but a picture frame caught his eye, It was standing on Tenten's nightstand by her bed. Besides the lamp and a book on kunais and shuriken, was the picture of their team. Lee was in the middle, smiling and being himself. Tenten was on the right, showing off her prized kunai and tilting her head. He was on the left and didn't smile and was looking away from the camera. Gai was a horrible photographer and had taken the picture sideways (being the big idiot he was) but it was pretty nice. Tenten had framed it in a green and gold frame.

"Hm," he said.

"Nejiko?" Tenten called for him.

"Coming," he spoke, and taking another glance at the picture.

* * *

S.E.: Awww...Tenten kept the picture.

Chi: Gai is a horrible photographer. He took a potrait of me and I looked like Picasso's paintings.

Natasha: Big baby.


	6. Chapter Six: Pizza and Feelings

Chapter Six: Pizza and Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the name Nejiko

--

**Yes! I have returned! I have tons of new ideas and inspirations for this fic and please continue to read! I changed it to a Humor/Romance because of the future NejiTen and slight LeeFemNeji. Enjoy!**

---

Tenten was in the living room, and grabbed her phone.

"What now?" Neji asked her, sitting on the floor.

"Well, um, at most sleepovers I think, I order pizza. What type do you like?" she asked, about to dial in the Konoha Hut Pizza Palace.

Neji never had a taste for junk food so he dissented.

"Please? Try at least cheese. It's really good! Especially Konoha Hut Pizza Palace!" Tenten tried to coax the girl-boy.

_Ooooh! Pizza! I love it I- Ick. What a way to clog up my arteries. No thank you Tenten- PIZZA!_

Neji started to get a headache because of his feminine mind and masculine mind were clashing. Tenten looked confused.

"Well, just try one bite Nejiko. You're just like your brother Neji!" she sighed, dialing in the number for Konoha Hut Pizza Palace.

Neji agreed and looked around Tenten's small house. A shack compared to the Hyuga Manor.

"It'll be here in about fifteen minutes. So…what do you want to do until then, Nejiko?" she asked, bringing her pillow up to her chest.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. I have nothing to report," Neji stated.

"You sound just like Neji. I'm surprised he didn't know he had a sister. Well, you are…his long lost sister," she said.

Neji nodded. Good. Tenten believed the lie. What would she think if it was actually him?

"Well, we got separated when we were born, and then got reunited. Good, hm?" Neji made up the story of how 'her brother and her' got separated.

_Ding!_

Tenten walked over to the door and holding the pizza was a lanky teen.

"Here's your cheese pizza, and your pepperoni and olive pizza too. That'll be fifteen bucks," he said with a lisp.

Tenten pulled a ten from her pocket and a five from her breast pocket.

"Here you go," she gave him the money and the guy gave her the pizzas.

Neji could smell the aroma of the cheesy goodness and it made his stomach rumble.

_Pizza! Yummy! Oh goodie, I love cheese- Might as well make Tenten happy. I don't want her to get suspicious about me being TOO much 'Neji'._

Tenten grabbed two paper plates and some napkins and placed one for Neji and one for her.

"Here Nejiko, some pizza for you and me," she set the pizza boxes in the middle and opened them up. Neji's eyes were treated to the sight of cheese, sauce and the gooey sauce. He licked his lips.

"Hungry? Dig in!" she said with her mouth full, some pieces shot out.

Neji winced at Tenten's impolite manners and stared at the pizza.

_No way. No- EAT IT NEJI-KUN! EEEEEAT IT!_

He caved in and grabbed a slice. He carefully pulled it to his mouth and took his time taking a tiny bit of it.

"Aren't you going to eat that? I'll be right back, going to get my tarot cards and my dumplings," she left Neji to head to her room.

Making sure she was gone, Neji shoved the entire pizza down literally.

"Where has this been all my life? I can't believe this!" he said extremely out of his character.

_Told you Neji-kun! Come to me…_

Neji gritted his teeth. Damn his girly side!

"I'm back! I got my tarot cards and my dumplings!" Tenten waved to Neji and sat back down on her pillow.

"Tarot cards?" He forgot that Tenten was into all that astrological junk.

Tenten nodded.

"Yeah. I'll read your fortune. I'm guessing this is what most girls do at sleepovers, no?" Tenten was trying so hard to make this fun.

Neji sighed. What was he on that made him come? He didn't hate Tenten, but he was going to kill whoever made him a girl.

Tenten noticed Neji's 'I don't want to be here' face and looked worried.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Neji shook his head. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No. I just feel…tired."

Tenten bit her lip, showing weakness.

_What's wrong with Tenten? Why is she acting like this?_

"Oh, okay. I understand completely. Yeah. I feel tired myself. Here," Tenten threw a sleeping bag Neji's way.

_Neji-kuuuun! You are so oblivious to a girl's feelings! She has no friends who are girls, and you aren't helping! Do something! May I suggest her fortune reading…or ooh! TRUTH OR DARE! TRUUUUTH OR DARE! _Neji's girl mind screeched.

Neji felt a humongous ton of guilt. His girl side was somewhat right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"…Um, maybe we could play…Truth or Dare?" he squeaked out the last part.

Tenten brightened up immediately. Something about her smile intrigued the male side of Neji.

_Her smile…Neji-kuuun! Ewww! You're not gay!_

Damn that Hime no Jutsu.

--

You like? Neji's girl side calls him Neji-kun...heehee.


	7. Chapter Seven: Pride and Pancakes

Chapter Seven: Pride and Pancakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the name Nejiko.

--

Again, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys :( Enough of apologizing, let's just continue with the fic, shall we?

--

Neji had ate six slices of pizza, and his girlish mind was clearly enjoying it, while his masculine side rejected it. It was torture! It was so good, but so bad at the same time! Think of his cholesterol and the fat!

_Why the hell did I just suggest Truth or Dare? WHY? OH NEJI-KUN, IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE CHEESY GAMES LIKE THIS!!_

"Aagh!" he said, fervently shaking his head back and forth, trying to rid of his feminine mind. Tenten confused about why he was doing that.

"Nejiko...is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned. Neji opened one white eye.

"Oh, no...just a headache."

"Well, if it's a headache, then just take some aspirin. I got some in the cabinet..." she said, her voice trailing off.

Neji got up slowly, and headed towards the kitchen cabinet and found a small bottle of aspirin.

_Maybe I should take all of these pills, I can't take this anymore! NO NEJI-KUN! DON'T TAKE THOSE PILLS! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! TO LIVE FOR!_

Neji rolled his eyes, and took one pill. Maybe he should take some more, just in case...

He got a glass of water, gulped it down and placed it in the sink. He then walked back to where Tenten was, watiting for him to start playing Truth or Dare.

"So...you can go first. You did suggest first," Tenten pointed at him.

Neji thought. And thought. And thought.

"Umm...Truth or Dare?" he squeaked out softly, the pain of his masculinity slowly being ripped to shreds hurting him.

Tenten shrugged.

"I'll go with Truth, I guess," she said, relaxed.

Neji had to tap into his girl mind. An idea popped up and Neji immediately regretted asking that question.

"Has Neji ever been nice to anyone? Hm? Hm? HMMM?" Neji's eyes widened, slightly stunning Tenten.

"Hmm...well...nice? As in not being cranky and not being emotionally and socially distant from society? No."

Neji felt his face drain of every color. He already knew the answer. Hearing it from Tenten was a big blow to his pride.

"However..."

Neji's ears perked. There was a time when he wasn't cranky and being emotionally and socially distant from society? He searched his memories. There was?

"Well...there was this one time at the Chunin exams where I lost to this Sand girl, and I wasn't reprimanded by Neji. Usually he either looks down on me or he does this gesture," Tenten mimicked a gesture all too familiar to Neji.

_NEJI-KUN!! HOW COULD YOU! Wait a minute, shut up! I don't look down on Tenten. Out all the giddy, immature kunoichi I know, Tenten is the least annoying. NEJI-KUN, ADMIT IT!_

Tenten took note of the awkward silence coming from Neji.

"Nejiko, are you okay? Well...I don't know, it's getting late. It's almost eleven already," she said quietly.

Neji cocked his head to the side. This game was making him uncomfortable.

"I'm tired too. Goodnight, Tenten," he said rather hastily. He snuggled up in the sleeping bag and turned his back on Tenten.

Tenten lowered her head, thought of something and then shook it away. Yawning, she zipped open her sleeping bag and got in, trying to doze off.

--

Neji enjoyed his sleep. In the warm covering of the sleeping bag, he smelled something rather familiar.

_OMG!!! PANCAKES! TENTEN IS MAKING PANCAKES!_

Neji clenched his teeth and got out of the sleeping bag, following his nose. Tenten was indeed, in the kitchen, making pancakes. A bottle of syrup was placed on a small, wooden table and a fork and knife on each side.

"Great, Nejiko, you're awake. I am making pancakes. You like them?" she asked, waving around a spatula.

Neji's stomach rumbled. He was hungry. Even though, the real Neji would never eat pancakes.

He sat at the table, pulling back some brown hair strands out of his face. After a few minutes, Tenten placed a plate of heaping pancakes, one in front of Neji and then sat down and put her plate on her tablemat.

The pancakes were nice and plain, a golden brown not too burnt or under cooked. Neji could no longer resist it, and grabbed the syrup bottle and poured some syrup on his pancakes.

"Well, you already have different food preferences from your brother. If he had a choice between pancakes and starving for a month, I think he would choose the second one," Tenten said.

_I probably would too. OHHHHH, NEJI-KUN?! Why do you have to be so STUBBORN! Stop it!_

Neji squinched his eyes and continued to eat the syrupy pancakes. It was...so good...why had he pushed aside these delicacies for so long?

"Mmm..." he said, taking in the tastiness. Tenten smiled. He was clearly enjoying it.

--


	8. Chapter Eight: Asking Out Nejiko

Chapter Eight: Asking Out Nejiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the name Nejiko

* * *

Here's the arrival of chapter eight! Yay! 

Will Lee forget about Sakura? Probably not but...-closes mouth-

* * *

Neji didn't talk about his sleepover with Tenten and neither did Tenten. 

Not that it went bad. It was just...weird for him to talk about it.

That is, until Hanabi bugged it out of him.

"Hanabi!"

"C'mon, Neji! Tell me, what was it like being a guy at a sleepover? Huh? Huh?" she pestered him like crazy as Neji tried to keep his cool.

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" he finally gave in to the seven year old's demands.

She raised a brow.

"Maybe," she said.

Neji sighed heavily and told the seven year old what happened. When he was done, Hanabi was stifling her laughter.

"Will you please leave me alone?" he asked, not wanting to deal with Hanabi.

Hanabi roared with laughter as soon as she was out of Neji's room, laughter that continued even as she went down the stairs, fading away as Neji slid against his door, trying to appreciate the silence.

_Finally...that brat is gone...NEJI-KUN! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR COUSIN!!! Yes I can. NO YOU CAN'T!_

Neji's head ached. He wanted to be a guy again! He coudn't take having two minds at once!

"Umm...Nejiko?" Hinata's demure voice came through the door.

"What?" Neji asked, not wanting to see anyone.

There was a pause and then Hinata said,

"Tenten's at the door."

Neji was taken by surprise. What did Tenten want? Needless to say, his girlish mind took over and forced him to come down and see Tenten at the door. When he did reach the door and opened it, Tenten was standing there.

"Yes?" Neji said coldly.

Tenten looked around and asked,

"You want to grab some ramen?"

Neji was surprised. He already went to her sleepover, what more did she want from him?

_Oh my gosh, what if Tenten had boy problems...what the? Why does Tenten need me? You! Get out of my head!_

Neji's eyes squinched in pain, causing Tenten to look confused and asked,

"What's wrong Nejiko?"

Neji snapped out of it and replied,

"Whatever."

He left the house and followed Tenten to the well known ramen bar, Ichiraku. Neji usually didn't go out to eat, let alone ever go out most of the time, but his girlish mind was controlling him somewhat and forced him to go.

Tenten sat down at the bar and ordered some ramen while Neji just stood there. He wasn't hungry.

"I'm buying," she tried to coax him but to no avail.

Neji finally sat down but just stared in space and was ignoring every sound, including Tenten slurping her noodles.

"I would like some ramen too! Oh, hello Tenten and Nejiko!"

The last voice Neji wanted to hear. Lee.

"Hey Lee," Tenten greeted him, still eating her ramen.

Rock Lee sat at the bar and asked for some ramen, which surprised Neji because usually Rock Lee didn't eat ramen. He liked curry. Something was amiss here and Neji didn't like it.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Lee blurted,

"I can not take this!"

Tenten's eyes widened, Neji ignored Lee and Lee was still standing up.

"Lee, what's the matter?" Tenten asked him, wondering what caused him to yell out loud.

Lee looked at Tenten, then walked over to a distant Neji, still staring into oblivion. He sat down next to him, Neji still ignoring him.

"Nejiko-chan?" asked a hopeful Lee.

Neji finally stopped his cold shoulder and faced Lee.

"What, Lee?" he asked, not wanting to talk to him.

"Nejiko-chan...do you.." he blushed a little.

Tenten's eyes widened even more. She knew what Lee was going to say, but couldn't believe it. She thought he liked Sakura! Even then, he'd only seen Nejiko at training. Most of all, how come he didn't tell her?

"Lee, what are you doing?" Neji was a little confused and forgot he was a girl.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Is he going to say what I think he is? Is he going to ask me out on a date? Oooooh! What the hell? WHAT?!_

Neji bashed his head against the bar counter, hitting it rather harsh. He was trying to shut up his girlish mind.

_That's just sick. Lee likes that pink haired girl...that girl Sakura. OH MY GOSH! HE'S GOING TO ASK ME OUT!_

Neji did not hear what Lee asked, because he was battling his mind.

"Nejiko? Nejiko?" Tenten asked the man-girl, trying to get an answer out of Neji.

"What?" he roared, scaring off any potential customers.

Lee asked again, and then Neji died.

Not really.


End file.
